


You Won't Do This Alone (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: due South
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Supporting Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "You Won't Do This Alone" by Luzula.  Author's summary: "The aftermath of Caroline's death, written from Buck's POV."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Do This Alone (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Won't Do This Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145782) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> This is a powerful character study about grief; it's not a happy story, as Luzula advises, so listen with caution.

Title: You Won't Do This Alone  
Author: luzula  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: due South  
Characters: Bob Fraser, Buck Frobisher, Benton Fraser (gen)  
Rating: teen  
Word count: 4276

Summary: The aftermath of Caroline's death, written from Buck's POV.

Reader's notes: This is a powerful character study about grief; it's not a happy story, as Luzula advises, so listen with caution.

[You Won't Do This Alone: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/145782)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_you-wont-do-this-alone.mp3) (31:29, 28.8MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_you-wont-do-this-alone.m4b) (31:29, 29.2MB)


End file.
